Duel
and Fitzwilliam in a duel.]] A duel is a battle between two or three people. In many duels, people wielded swords, pistols or any sort of weapon. Many individuals, such as pirates, have been known to engage in duels. History Duels in this form were chiefly practiced in Early Modern Europe, with precedents in the medieval code of chivalry among military officers. During the 17th and 18th centuries, and earlier, duels were mostly fought with swords (the rapier, the smallsword, and the French foil). Pistols were sometimes known to be used in duels as well. Although there were many who followed the fair ways of fighting in duels, there were those who fought dirty, mostly in their desire to win the duel or survive. Notable Duels Duels that occurred in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films. ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Duel in John Brown's smithy Gallery Image:First duel Will and Jack 1.png|You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before? Image:CotBPSmithyDuel1.jpg| Image:CotBPSmithyDuel2.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 2.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 3.png| Image:CotBPSmithDuel3.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 6.png| Image:CotBPSmithDuel4.jpg| Image:Jack Will duel.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 9.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 11.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 15.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 17.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 21.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 22.png| Image:CotBPSmithDuel5.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 23.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 24.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 26.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 28.png| Image:CotBPSmithDuel6.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 30.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 31.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 32.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 35.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 36.png| Image:First duel Will and Jack 38.png| Duel on Isla de Muerta Gallery Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 1.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 2.png| Image:CotBPWillEscapesIsladuel.jpg| Image:COTBPJackstartingtofight.jpg| Image:Barbossa Fighting Jack COTBP.PNG| Image:Will Muertaduel2.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 4.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 3.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 6.png| Image:CotBPIslaDuel1.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 11.png| Image:CotBPIslaDuel2.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 14.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 15.png| Image:CotBPIslaDuel3.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaJackfirstfightinMoonlight.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 18.png| Image:CotBPIslaDuel4.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 19.png| Image:SurrenderP1.jpg| Image:CotBPIslaDuel5.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 21.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 23.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 26.png| Image:HBseeingwillgotochest.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 31.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 37.png| ''Dead Man's Chest'' Duel on Isla Cruces Gallery Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png| Image:HeyaP2.jpg| Image:WillRunP2.jpg| Image:DMCFightfortheKeybeginning.jpg| Image:SwordsCrossedP2.jpg| Image:JackWhackP2.jpg| Image:DMCWillslashesatJackforgrabbingkey.jpg| Image:DMCNorringtonbeforekickingdirtatWill.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 5.png| Image:JackNoringDMC.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington2.jpg| Image:JackNoringDMC2.jpg| Image:NorVsWilDMC.jpg| Image:JackLooksDMC.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 8.png| Image:MillFightP2.jpg Image:Isla Cruces duel 9.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 12.png| Image:james sur roue.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 17.png| Image:Duel Cruces.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 23.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 25.png| ''At World's End'' Duel on the Flying Dutchman Gallery Image:HandOverP3.jpg| Image:SetFreeMateP3.jpg| Image:DutchDuel1.jpg| Image:DutchDuel2.jpg| Image:DutchDuel3.jpg| Image:DutchDuel4.jpg| Image:Jones and Jack fighting on the Flying Dutcman.png| Image:Jack DavyJones Duel Maelstrom.jpg| Image:Jack fighting Jones on the mast of the Dutchman.png| Image:Jack Davy Jones Duel4.PNG| Image:Jack Davy Jones Duel3.PNG| Image:DutchDuel5.jpg| Image:DutchDuel6.jpg| Image:DutchDuel7.jpg| Image:JS broken sword.jpg| Image:DutchDuel8.jpg| Image:DutchDuel9.jpg| Image:Jack_Davy_Jones_Duel.jpg| Image:Jack_Davy_Jones_Duel2.jpg| Image:DutchDuel10.jpg| Image:DutchDuel11.jpg| Image:DutchDuel12.jpg| Image:DutchDuel13.jpg| Image:DutchDuel14.jpg| Image:DutchDuel16.jpg| Image:Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg| Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg| Image:Davy Jones Death AWE.PNG ''On Stranger Tides'' Duel in the Captain's Daughter Gallery Image:FirstAppearanceJackImposter.jpg| Image:OSTJackYouvestolenme.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsJackMirrored1.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsJackMirrored2.jpg| Image:Imposterswordfightbegins.jpg| Image:Jackcirclingimposter.jpg| Image:JackvsImpostor.jpg| Image:JackvsImposter Captains Daughter tavern.jpg| Image:Jackvsimpostorangelica2.jpg| Image:Jackrunningupramp.jpg| Image:Jackvsimpostorangelica3.jpg| Image:Imposterswordfightbarrels.jpg| Image:Jackvsimpostorangelica.jpg| Image:Jackelicafighting.jpg| Image:Impostorswordatjack.jpg| Image:Jackelicakiss.jpg| Image:Jackremovingangiesbeard.jpg| Image:Jackelicaswords.jpg| Image:AngelicafightingBritish.png| Image:Jackvsroyalguards2.jpg| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicaabouttoescape.jpg| Image:Jackelicatrapdoor.jpg| Duel at the Fountain of Youth Gallery Image:Kill 'em all.jpg| Image:BBNoQuarter.jpg| Image:BarbBBbeginningduel.jpg| Image:BarbossavsBlackbeard2.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossavsBlackbeardLockedblades.jpg| Image:BBpunchingBarb.jpg| Image:Jackvsscrumandangelica.jpg| Image:Angelicapointingsword.jpg| Image:Scrumangelicajackbattle.jpg| Image:Jackswordsatscrumandangie.jpg| Image:BBvsBarbfightfromabove.jpg| Image:Blackbeardvsbarbossascrutch.jpg| Image:Barbossavsblackbeard3.jpg| Image:HBvsETBattleOfFoY.jpg| Image:BBblockingcrutch.jpg| Image:BarbusingcrutchonBB.jpg| Image:BBblockingcrutch2.jpg| Image:BBtrippingBarb.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardwatchesBarbostuggle.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardIwillnothavethatsmile.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossaTakeaganderEdwardTeach.jpg| Image:BlackbeardFaithquote.png| Image:BarbstabbingBB.jpg| Image:Barbforthepearl.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossastandingoverdeadBlackbeard.jpg| Image:DyingBB.jpg| ''Dead Men Tell No Tales Duel on the Silent Mary Gallery Image:Salazar on the Pearl.jpg Image:Salazar on the Pearl 2.jpg Image:Walking on cannons.jpg Image:Walking on cannons 2.jpg Image:Cannon face.jpg Image:Too close.jpg Image:Jack Sparrow runs.jpg Image:Sparrow below deck.jpg Image:Jack below deck.png Image:Salazar draws sword.jpg Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1449.jpg Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1451.jpg Image:Jack scared.jpg Image:Salazar looks behind.jpg Image:Salazar lightning.png Behind the scenes *Unlike many other pirate-themed movies in which all naval and pirate officers dueled with rapiers and used thrusting strikes only, the [[Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)|''Pirates of the Caribbean movies]] gave a realistic depiction of pirate weapons and sword-fighting techniques. *There have been two swordmasters who contributed in the duels in the Pirates films. Fencer Bob Anderson trained the actors in sword-fighting for filming The Curse of the Black Pearl.An Epic At Sea: The Making of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl" For the further sequels (Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and On Stranger Tides), Anderson was replaced by Thomas DuPont, who served as a stunt double to Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa) in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *For filming The Curse of the Black Pearl, Peter Twist gave the historical advise on weapons for Pirates of the Caribbean and Bob Anderson trained the actors in sword-fighting. External Links Notes and references Category:Events Category:Battles